The Valkyrie Chronicles V: The Vengeance Factor
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael Valkyrie and the Challenger travel into uncharted space in the Beta Quadrant only to confront four dangerous foes that are after Michael and his family for revenge and threaten to destroy the Federation.


The Valkyrie Chronicles V:

The Vengeance Factor

By: Michael Mulhollon

The Challenger sat in dry dock refurbished and repaired as Michael entered the bridge and noticed someone else is stationed at the navigation and weapons station as well as communications and they were both females and he said, "What happened to Lt.'s Chu and Tu?", Gross told him that Chu was reassigned while Tu has a virus and she cannot set foot onboard a starship till it's gone. Michael sat in his chair and said as he looked curiously at the woman that is sitting next to Petra, "Do I know you?", she turned around and said, "Yes sir. You helped me with my department head in the hallway a few months back.", Michael snapped his fingers and said, "Oh! Lt. Jen Malon! Am I right?", Jen said, "Yes sir.", he turned around and looked at the comms officer and asked her name and she said, "Lt. Commander Jen Law.", and Michael looked back and forth between them and said, "Two Jens in one place? This is weird.", Law ignored him while Malon laughed. Gross told Michael that all stations report ready and are standing by to depart and Michael told Petra to be ready to depart and outside the ship lighted up including the replaced deflector dish and Petra reports warp and impulse engines are powered up and ready and Michael said, "Take us out commander.", and the Challenger flew out of dry dock in impulse power and moved away from Zhargosia passing two Miranda and a Yorktown class starships. Law turned to Michael and said, "Sir command said the USS Dreadnought is waiting for us at the rendezvous point.", Michael said, "Excellent.", Gross turned to Michael with a look of curiosity and said, "I wasn't told about an escort sir?", Michael said, "Sorry commander, last minute change of orders. Law intercom please.", Law said, "Intercom open captain.", Michael said, "Attention crew of the USS Challenger. Our new mission is to explore the Beta Quadrant and investigate how far both the Romulan and Klingon Empires have extended and make sure they do not spread any further. We will also find a system where the ship we are escorting will drop off their passengers and personnel to have a place they call home.", he signed off and Gross yelped, "Sir I detect a Dreadnought class starship ahead of us!", Michael said, "Calm down commander they are the people we are rendezvousing.", Law said with shock, "Sir Khan is hailing us!", Michael said, "On screen.", Khan Noonien Singh appeared on the screen and as the crew looked surprised he said, "Captain Valkyrie, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. We are all grateful for having Zhargosia free us from the Federation.", Michael said, "None at all Mr. Singh. As long as you continue to abide our agreement and avoid any contact with the Federation and once we found the system where you and your comrades will live you avoid any contact with any other race except Zhargosia.", Khan said, "Fair enough captain.", the Challenger and the USS Dreadnought began their voyage into the Beta Quadrant but on a sour note when the Challenger received a transmission from Caere requesting immediate assistance because they are being attacked.

The red alert was sounded and Ender got in the VerKa and assumed position and when the Challenger and Dreadnought appeared out of warp a large city like ship that almost looked like an Alteran Atlantis-Class City ship hovered in orbit of Caere II except large structures where they thought were buildings flew off the ship and about half of them were already descending to the surface creating large explosions. The VerKa was launched with the Iron Defenders following it as Ender flew over the Challenger but then a large purple carrier appeared in a blink of an eye behind them and Petra yelled in Ender's headset, "ENDER BEHIND!", the spider fighters flew out and the VerKa turned to face them with the beam saber drawn and the Iron Defenders flew and fired at the fighters or tore them apart with their bare hands and Ender flew towards the ship swinging his beam sword and slicing up all the fighters in his path as sped to the carrier and in one swing sliced both the gun barrels before they have a chance to fire and he flew back and ran his sword along and flew straight down the main engines as they exploded. Three more purple carriers appeared between the city bomber ship and the Challenger and Dreadnought with their fighters launched and Ender flew back ahead using his Iron Defenders to make a protective bubble around the two ships while the Challenger and Dreadnought fired both phasers and torpedoes forward to clear a path as Ender flew ahead with his shield in front as he rammed straight into the sea of fighters smashing or knocking them off their path as they approached the carriers.

Michael, Khan and the bridge crew of both ships looked in awe as they saw Ender smashing through with his shield and Khan said, "Unique.", once they were close Michael yelled, "SCATTER!", and the Challenger and Dreadnought broke off to separate carriers while Ender charged forward as the Iron Defenders flew out grabbing fighters and firing their rifles at point blank range or grabbing them and tore them apart to reveal the fighters were drones. As the Challenger approached one of the carriers the carrier started firing a barrage of anti-air at them causing the Challenger to shake violently as they hit the shields. Ender continued flying towards one of the carriers with his shield in front as the carrier fired anti-air at him and he drew out his beam saber and swung his suit over the side and ran his sword across the deck slicing up all the anti-air batteries in two swoops before he pulled out his beam pistol and fired at the couplings of the main guns in the front disconnecting them from the ship as they exploded. Michael said in Ender's headset, "Wiggin our shields are taking a beating over here!", and the VerKa flew at full speed to the Challenger's aide swinging its beam sword left and right as well as holding its shield in front busting up the spider like fighters till Ender put the sword away and pulled out the beam rifle from behind as the fighters drew their attention on the Challenger while some of the batteries started to turn on Ender and he aimed at he battery lines on the ship and he yelled, "STOP IT!", and fired as the beam passed straight through the ship and eventually caused a violent explosion blowing both the VerKa and the Challenger back as they and Ender shield their eyes.

The Dreadnought flew straight at the carrier and its main two guns aimed at them and one of the controllers inside said, "Sir, ready to fire.", and the commander opened his hands as he zoomed in the image of the Dreadnought and smiled while Khan leaned forward in his command chair and grinned as one of his crew gave the order to fire. The Dreadnought then fired a sea of torpedoes and phaser fire as it sat before the carrier and ripped it apart as the controllers and crew screamed as the controls around them exploded while they were either consumed by flames or were sucked into space leaving the carrier as a floating wrecked hulk in space. Michael said, "Attack that ship!", Gross said, "Sir I think that is a transport.", Michael looked irritated and said, "Whatever that is, shoot it down!", the Dreadnought flew towards the city like ship and fired all weapons as the city ship revealed hidden gun batteries and fired back at them and the Challenger as the Iron Defenders and Ender flew to the wrecked hulk of the carrier and began pushing it while firing their engines and thrusters towards the city ship and it gained momentum even as the ship's batteries fired at the hulk only to be pulverized by the Dreadnought's and Challenger's torpedo and phaser fire and the hulk began moving fast and the Iron suits and the VerKa let go and Ender watched as the hulk of the carrier flew right at the city ship and slammed into it causing a large series of explosions from the impact point to inside the city ship and they all watched as the hull of the city like ship started buckling and then there was a large explosion as the ship blew up. Michael, Khan and the others covered their eyes with only Ender watching through the flash of the explosion.

When it was over Ender started turning back ignoring the radio chatter of Michael and Khan thanking him when out of the darkness of space they all saw a Wrath Hive like ship that ended up dwarfing both the Challenger and Dreadnought and before any of them could react an EMP blast hit the VerKa from the nose of the enormous ship as well as on the Dreadnought and Challenger hitting and revealing their shields as the ships shook violently from the impacts. On the Challenger Gross's computer in front of her exploded into sparks as she threw up her hands and covered her face as she fell from her seat and a crewman with a fire extinguisher came up to put the fire out and Michael yelled, "Damage report!", Petra said, "Sir we lost shields, phaser power...", she then dematerialized before them as the crew looked in shock and a man's face appeared on the main viewer and said, "This is Achilles Flanders, Vice Hegemon to Peter Wiggin. I now have Petra Arkanian one of the criminals your pathetic race was harboring. I know Andrew Wiggin is on that thing you call a gundam and is somehow masking his location from our transport. You will order him to turn himself over to us and I will allow to spare the planet below you as well as both of your ships. You have five minutes, any tricks and I will destroy you all anyway and get what I want.", before Michael could reply the viewer changed back to the ship filling up the viewer. Gross assumed her station and Michael said, "Law hail the Dreadnought on a secured frequency and tell them...", another shot fired from Achilles's ship and struck the Challenger causing electrical bolts to dance all over the hull as the ship shook making some of the crew loose they're footing and Achilles's face showed up on the main viewer and told them he knows what they are planning with their secured frequency they are thinking to establish and told them they are not to ask for any help or he will keep firing till their ship explodes and he cut off communications again.

Michael looked irritated as Gross told him that there are multiple fires on decks 8-13 but fire crews are able to contain them and multiple minor systems are shorted out in multiple stations in the ship and Michael said, "Notify Arsenal to get the shields back up, I am going in the transporter room and...", Achilles's ship fired again and when it hit the Challenger part of the hull was crushed in and an unmanned station behind Michael exploded sparks and the power went out as Achilles showed his face again and only said, "Just making sure you know your place.", and he disappeared again. Michael left his seat and went to the turbo lift as Malon started getting up but Michael said, "No, I'll deal with that punk myself!", Gross said, "But sir how will be able to transporter there undetected?!", Michael said, "Don't worry, I know someone who won't mind joining him.", and the doors closed. Ender then looked back as if he sensed something and the VerKa turned back towards the Challenger but another shot fired from Achilles's ship and struck the Dreadnought and on audio only Achilles said to Ender, "Robot pilot, go back to you're dying ship but if you come back out the next fire will be on you and you will die.", and he cut off comms as Ender breathed in anger. Back on the Challenger Arsenal worked on his computer console and was able to hack into Achilles's ship systems undetected and was able to locate Petra and using a secured channel told in his mental M comms he told Michael her location and a way to get onboard undetected. The VerKa landed at the end of the hanger bay but as Ender reached for the beam rifle he saw Michael standing there in his black leather uniform and stared up at him and smirked as Ender said, "Your crazy.", Achilles stepped back onto the bridge whipping drops of blood of his hands when a hispanic girl came up to him and said, "Anything sir?", Achilles said, "Nothing, but he will come for her. If not...", a controller yelled, "SIR!", and Achilles looked to see the VerKa grabbing the back neck of the Challenger on the starboard side and aimed its beam rifle at Achilles's ship and fired. The beam hit the point of origin where the main weapon fired below the bridge creating an explosion but was not as powerful as it's supposed to be. The ship shook violently as Achilles grabbed hold of his chair to keep from falling and he yelled, "DESTROY THAT SHIP!", a few decks below the bridge the main array where the EMP weapon is fired was blown to pieces and the entire compartment and surrounding rooms were destroyed and sparks flew from broken cables as a figure stood up from the wall at the very end facing the inside of the ship and revealed to be Michael as he looked around and scanned the destroyed rooms to see no life signs before he started walking away.

The alarm goes off and one of the controllers said, "Sir we have an intruder onboard!", Achilles said, "Notify all security and...", the loudspeakers played "Back in the Saddle" by Aerosmith and Achilles and the rest of the bridge crew looked around confused. Michael heard the sound of boots approaching from the left corner of the hallway and he ran up and when the first teenager appeared in a blue uniform with an energized pistol appeared Michael jumped and kicked him directly in the chest making a crack sound as the teenager flew back. Michael grabbed another soldier's head as he looked surprised and snapped his neck before throwing his body knocking two others down. He then kicked another across the face before punching another directly in the face making a loud crunch noise as the soldier fell with blood running out of his nose and mouth and as one grabbed Michael's arm he yelled before slamming his back to the wall with his arm making a large dent in the wall where the soldier's back is. More soldiers appeared and fired shots of electricity at Michael but he dodged them as he ran up and jumped from wall to wall before he came down with his fist up and landed on top of the lead soldier and punched his face in one blow before he stood up and kicked a soldier directly in the chest and Michael said, "Come on maggots! I can go all day doing this!", Achilles yelled, "Why aren't you firing the main weapon?!", controller said, "Sir the main firing dish is destroyed!", a soldier said, "Sir we are suffering major casualties by that intruder!", Achilles said, "Let me see.", and he walked up to a terminal behind his seat looking over a controller's shoulders and saw Michael kickboxing, throwing, and beating up the soldiers like they were toy dolls as Achilles and the others looked shocked and he said, "Who the hell is this guy?!", Michael snapped a soldier's arm as he flipped him over his head and off the walkway in a large cargo hanger before another approached and Michael grabbed her and threw her over his head like a projectile as she screamed and slammed into the others on the other side of the walkway Michael came from knocking a row of them down. Michael was then shot on the left shoulder as he turned back and yelped and as the soldier saw the wound she and the others looked shocked to see metal joints of Michael endoskeleton and Michael said, "Dude, that's uncool!", and Michael tore out a piece of the handrail and threw it hitting threw the soldier's left shoulder as she screamed and soldier's began shooting at him from below as they began running down the cargo hanger and Michael dodged their fire and ran up to the injured soldier and said as he pulled what he believed a grenade off her belt, "Thank You!", and he kicked her back before he pressed a thumb size button on the device and threw it into the soldiers below and they all started running as Michael looked puzzled till there was a large explosion before him.

He was thrown back on the walkway and as he got up he saw the soldiers on both sides of the walkway were running away while below and in front of him he saw fires brewing all over the cargo hanger as random crates exploded and as Michael scanned the hanger he noticed most of the cargo were either weapons or ammo and Michael smiled and made a low laugh at his work before running off the walkway. Achilles slammed his fist on the control console leaving a dent and yelled, "DAMMIT!", controller, "Fire crews and rescue teams are deployed to weapons hanger 2.", Achilles said, "Have all security teams intercept that thing!", controller said, "Sir we lost him!", Achilles yelled, "How can you lose him! Find out where he's heading and intercept...", another controller said, "Sir we lost contact with the guards outside Arkanian's interrogation room!", Achilles screamed, "KILL THEM BOTH! NOW!", a soldier smashed through the one way glass and the other in the interrogation room turned suddenly and pulled out his gun only Michael screamed and leapt at her and repeatedly slamming the back of her head to the metal floor and yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FRACKING LIFE!", and he stopped leaving a pool of black liquid on the floor where he crushed the back of her skull and said as he stood, "Okay Petra time to...", he stopped as he sees a girl with her face bruised and bloody with her right eye swollen shut and her right barely open as blood trickled from her mouth and hears her whizzing as he scanned to find out if she is Petra and she was. Michael said, "Petra stay with me, you are going to be alright.", and he went behind to untie her and saw blood running out from her binds on her wrists when he tore them off as he scanned her vitals as saw her heart rate is really slow and in his mind called Arsenal as he lifted her up in his arms with her head against his chest and he barely heard her say, "Ender.", Michael said, "He's waiting for you Petra, stay with me.", and the door to the interrogation room opened and two soldiers ran in with their guns drawn as Michael and Petra dematerialized and once they vanished they saw the grenade beeping on the counter and one them yelled, "SHIT!", as they leapt out when both the rooms exploded behind them setting them and others in the hallway on fire or knocked down. Achilles screamed, "ONE GUY! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ONE MAN! Send out the drone fighters and destroy them all!", the spider shaped drone fighters appeared from the side doors of Achilles's shaping hundreds of small fighters emerged and began forming a wall in front of the ship as Ender looked and said to himself, "I can't do this. There is too many.", Khan's voice came through his helmet headset and said, "You are better than everyone else. No one that is not like us can stop what we can do.", Ender said, "I understand but I don't want to be like my brother. He enjoys torturing people and at times kills animals and people that are either a threat or weaker than him and he enjoys it.", Khan said, "But you are not him. I can tell you are compassionate and willing to protect the ones you love. That is why I did the things I have done.", Ender said, "You mean nearly destroying the Enterprise and destroying half of San Francisco was your idea of protecting the ones you loved?", Khan said, "My crew is my family Ender and I was all alone. I had to do what I must to get my family back. You on the other hand are not alone and you don't have to endure what I have. Now defeat his protege Achilles and show your brother and the rest of the galaxy that you are better than them.", Iron Defenders and smaller RGM-89C mobile suits appeared from the Dreadnoughts hangers and intermixed with the Iron Defenders from the Challenger as they formed beside and around the VerKa and Ender pressed a few buttons to the display on his right and left lighting up all the suits and Khan said, "They are all yours Commander Wiggin.", Achilles voice came over his headset and said, "You will all die by my hands you pathetic vermin!", Ender said, "Then lets see who's the better commander.", and Ender keyed a button on his helmet and said, "All suits ready?", a male voice echoed from all the suits, "Yes sir.", and Ender said, "Attack!", and he threw his hands forward and all the suits attacked the swarm of spider drones shooting or firing their various weapons.

As the Iron Defenders and RGM-89C drones kept the fighters at bay Ender pulled out his shield and beam saber and flew ahead slicing the fighters as he went while blocking shots from others as Ender flew across the battlefield in a flash leaving the bridge crews on both the Challenger and Dreadnought breathless by his speed including those on Achilles's ship and Gross asked the science officer the rate of how many fighters are destroyed by the gundam and he said, "One per second and slowly increasing!", Achilles stood from his seat after the controller told him the same and he said, "That's impossible. No Battle School student or former can attack that fast.", Ender grabbed a fighter and threw it smashing into another before he swung his shield and smashed another as it came after him and Michael said, "Ender you have to get to that ship! When I was on board they have enough weapons and ammo to wipe out an entire solar system!", Ender said, "I'm on it!", and the gundam flew ahead smashing through fighters with his shield up as he went and Achilles said, "Focus all drones on that gundam!", all the drones then moved to intercept Ender as the Iron and RGM drones tried to keep up and a warning light came on and Ender saw the drones on the display moving after him and he keyed a new set of orders having the Iron suits and RGMs to keep them back and he pressed another button with an energizer indicator lighting up. Achilles watched as the gundam approached and he yelled, "Activate protective batteries and gun blasters now!", the guns appeared from all over the front of the ship surrounding the bridge and Michael said, "Ender you have to destroy that ship now! The power of those guns can pulverize an entire planet!", Ender said angrly, "Captain I said I am on it!", he then drew his saber and flew onwards and Achilles screamed, "FIRE EVERYTHING!", and the batteries fired creating a hail of beams cutting through the battle ahead and hitting close to Ender as the cockpit shook violently throwing Ender about in his seat as he tried to keep the gundam under control till a large explosion occurred right in front of the VerKa's shield throwing the gundam back and Achilles said to Ender, "Looks like your girlfriend was right after all Ender. Although I do miss those one on one sessions practicing my interrogation techniques on her. Maybe after I kill you I will get her and see if she will produce children that are as strong as you...", Ender screamed, "NO!", and he shoved both the control sticks forward and swung wildly destroying multiple drones and swinging his shield to block all the shots from the batteries as he flew about yelling in anger as both bridge crews on all three of the ships looked shocked as they were told he was destroying around 175 fighter drones per minute. Ender then flew ahead at full speed using his shield as he slammed head on into multiple fighters in his path till he exploded through a wall of drones blocking his path. Achilles and the controllers looked surprised and Achilles said, "Impossible.", and Ender put his beam saber away and pulled out his rifle from behind his back and pointed it directly at the bridge and at Achilles and Ender yelled, "NO MORE DEATH BY YOUR HANDS!", and he fired as Achilles screamed, "NOOOOOO!", as he raised his hands to cover the light from his face as well as the controllers as they screamed and the light of the beam consumed the bridge and everyone on it leaving Achilles to last as he looked shocked while he screamed and he vanished as well. Rivers of light from the beams impact on the bridge spread throughout the ship and then grew bigger to consume the entire ship till there was a violent and ear shattering explosion turning off the silence of space to echo the explosion in the system and surrounding sectors as Ender threw up his shield to cover himself as the flames and light reached and consumed him.

The light vanished and the bridge crews of both the Challenger and Dreadnought looked back at their main viewers to see all the suits powered down and the VerKa still hovering in space with what looks like steam coming from its armor before Ender turned and started heading back leaving them all speechless. The Dreadnought helped towed the Challenger and two other starships arrived and helped towed the ship back to Zhargosia while medical and damage crews helped the wounded or accessed the damage. Once the ships reached Zhargosia Michael, Ender, Chloe, Crow and others were sent to Beta-Epsilon to rest and recover there while the Challenger gets repaired. Arsenal stayed trying to help repair the ship as Carrie stood by him worried about his health as he was always busy and she was scarred from seeing large crowds of people working around the ship. Her nerves settled a little as she held Arsenal and he looked down to see her shivering a little from all the attention and he put his arm around her to show that he knows and he kept working till late at nights where Carrie slept and cuddle close to Arsenal every night. Petra was able to recover as Ender sat next to her in sickbay holding her hand and taking full care of her till the swellings stopped and most of her wounds healed and she was cleared to leave. Once they found a place to stay Petra refused to leave the car they were transported on and Ender said, "Petra what's wrong?", Petra said, "I'm not going.", Ender said, "But why?", and Petra replied, "I want to go rock climbing.", and Ender's mouth just hung open as Petra laughed and said, "You look so funny with your mouth open.", and Ender smiled and made a short laugh before getting back in and they were driven off. Back on the Challenger Arsenal took time off and Carrie was still nervous from all the attention as she is curled up in bed facing away from Arsenal and she he tries to comfort her she shrugs him off and moved away from him and Arsenal looked hurt, got up and sat at his computer station in the other room and Carrie cried silently knowing she has hurt him. She got out of bed, saw Arsenal working and she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Arsenal held her hands, turned around and saw her crying and lifted her head up with one of his fingers and said, "Please, don't cry.", and she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him. Michael was then notified the Challenger is fully repaired and they are ready to depart and the rest of his family and friends were told and they were flown in shuttles to the Challenger waiting for them in orbit. When they all assumed their posts they left orbit and headed for the frontier again only the Dreadnought stayed behind.

The first system they traveled to was the Madain Sari system where the only habitable planet had intelligent lifeforms that live in water with the sides of their necks had gills, two Andorran like antennas, fish eyes and have three large fingers and pale blue skin but can walk on land and would like to remain neutral from any other civilization and Michael respected that and had Gross note the system as Quarantined. At the Brilnari system they found a planet where the inhabitants are vulcan like (even though they have the features of hobbits) were more than thrilled to join any peaceful alliance if the Federation or Zhargosia will come that far but on Indri on the other hand are like the Maddens and not want to join. The Challenger then visited Ruah which is an ice planet with the inhabitants living in an eskimo type of civilization but then Gross detected a warp signature from another system. Michael then ordered the Challenger to what will be called the Terra Sorna system and the inhabitants on one of the planets were not seeking to leave their system for exploration nor do not care for anyone else but their own planet and system and they have a features of a pit bull. The Challenger then left and visited Vilmoran, which is a Roman like type of planet but did not have any gladiator type of games and Rham-Izad (which their culture is like the old Mongolian Empire). When they traveled to Thertor they found a civilization that is warp capable and has space shuttle launchers but when they tried to contact them their hails were blocked and apparently refuse any form of communication and Michael decided to leave. The nearby system of Xihydrae the inhabitants of one of the planets told them why when they appeared and told them they like to stay to themselves. As the Challenger left orbit what looked like a Roman warbird decloaked in front of them and Michael had the ship go to red alert and Law told him that the Xihydraes said they called them over and their intentions are peaceful. At the same time the captain of the warbird hailed them usually and they looked like Romulans but with white hair and he assured Michael they are descendants of the Romulans but represent the Garidian Republic and further questions will be answered when they escort them to their homeworld Garid. After they reached Garid Michael, Chloe and three security personnel beamed to the down and were take to what looked like an assembly of senators but after they were given further details they revealed they were Patricians and they are allies to the Romulans but only to the extent of sharing technology and Michael revealed the the Zhargosia Republic is the same to the Federation and after the Garidians read and studied their history from their computer library the Garidians agreed to have a loose alliance with Zhargosia. The Challenger was then escorted out of the Garidian Republic when the Challenger and their escort received a transmission from Rebena Te Ra that an unknown ship has appeared and a starship called the Enterprise is engaged even when the two Roman warbirds were destroyed. Michael said they have to go in and help them but the captain of the other ship said if they do then they will have to attack them for invading Roman space but Michael said there is another way and that is they can go and get help from the Romulans while they engaged the unknown adversary and when they come back they will be gone. The captain agreed and admired the captain and crews bravery and they split off and the Challenger warped into the combat zone.

The Enterprise was engaged in combat with a ship that is a mixture of both Federation and Roman Technology and has taken multiple hits on the bottom right side of the saucer section and the right side body almost taking out the support beam of the right nacelle as both ships are still engaged in multiple phaser and torpedo fire. The Challenger warped in and Michael told Petra to fly over the ships and Malon to target the unknown ship's engines while onboard the Enterprise Sulu told Kirk another starship is approaching over the other ship and says it's the USS Challenger. The Challenger then flew right over the present moon shaped saucer section of the dark green ship and fired both port and starboard phasers at it along the inboard sides the nacelles crippling their warp capability. The Challenger then turned to the front right corner of the ship while the Enterprise hovered the other corner. Michael said, "Captain Kirk she's all yours.", Kirk thanked him and hailed the unknown ship and a man showed his face and seemed a little familiar to Michael and he said his name is Temugin and he said he is the great grandson of Genghis Khan and he is here to start a war between the Federation and the Romulans and to claim his birthright and avenge his father's death. Carrie was in her quarters when she looked up surprised and turned on the computer monitor and it showed Temugin as he smiled and said, "Isn't that right Ms. Carrie?", and she looked shocked and said to herself, "The Mandarin's son.", Kirk then told Temugin that right now two starships, heavily armed are targeting him and he has tow choices: surrender or be destroyed but before waiting for a reply Gross told Michael that she is reading unusual readings from what Temugin called his ship the Vegas and Michael said, "What?", Temugin said, "I have another idea.", and Gross said, "Sir all the damaged on the Vegas is repairing itself!", Temugin smiled and said, "In the name of The Mandarin I will kill both of you and destroy your ships.", voices echoed behind him, "Hail the Ten Rings!", Carrie intervened on audio and said, "What about me? It I turn myself in will you spare them?", Temugin said, "Sounds tempting but I leader of the Ten Rings have already reached a decision.", and he disappeared from the main viewer and Michael said, "Petra turn us around and go to maximum warp now!", Petra said, "Where sir?", Michael yelled, "ANYWHERE!", the Challenger turned and went to warp and the Vegas followed firing as she trailed behind the Challenger.

Michael asked Gross how is it possible that Temugin's ship is repaired and Gross said, "There is unusual reading coming from what I believe is the bridge and it is the source of the repairs.", Carrie spoke to Michael from his chair on audio telling him the power is from the ten rings like his father. She then asked why Michael wouldn't let her beam over to his ship and Michael says they are family and they stick together. A phaser like blast hit along the middle of the left side of the neck when they flew around a dead planet in the Iccobar system as the Vegas continued firing with multiple shots passing the Challenger. As they left the system a dozen klingon warbirds were chasing after them and the Vegas stopped and when the warbirds fired the torpedoes hit shield and the Vegas fired a yellow energy beam repeatedly causing them all to explode and Michael had the Challenger stop at what will be called the Mempa system and hid behind the fourth planet. Gross said, "Sir there is a way we could defeat him.", Michael and the others turned to her and Michael said, "What is it?!", Gross said, "Sense his rings are connected to the ship then if someone would beam aboard they would only be confronting him without his rings and he will be vulnerable, but only if someone is a superhuman like he is.", Carrie said, "That will be me.", and Michael and others turned to her surprised as she stood by the turbo lift in her red uniform. Before Michael could reply Petra notified him that Temugin has entered the system and is scanning for them. Michael told Gross to scan for nebulas that can cloak sensors and render shields useless and she started searching when all of a sudden Vegas appeared behind them and fired two orange balls of light hitting the Challenger on each side of the hanger doors making it impossible to open them and Petra (without Michael telling her) pushed the throttles forward and the ship suddenly went to warp throwing some of the crew down. Michael told Petra to plot a course to The Borderland and Gross told him she found what will be called The Briar Patch and she said no ship can maneuver in warp power and Petra plotted a course without Michael telling her.

Once they reached The Briar Patch Chloe prepared herself to fight Temugin without warning anyone and when the Challenger was playing cat and mouse with the Vegas the Green Comet went to transporter room 2 and told the transporter controller to beam her over when the Vegas is in range and Michael has authorized it and as he watched his scanner and saw the ship was within range he beamed her over. He notified Michael about the successful transport but Michael said he gave no orders for anyone to transport. On Temugin's bridge the Green Comet stuck her sword through one of the guard's back and kicked another in the face and she said, "Hey ugly, are you going to sit there or fight like a real man?", Temugin yelled, "KILL THAT HETHAN!", and she stabbed, kicked, throat and eyed poked and chopped limbs off the bridge crew till there is only her and Temugin. In the meantime Temugin plotted course away from The Briar Patch with the Challenger chasing after the Vegas. Michael told Petra to follow that ship and Malon to try and disable its engines and Michael told the transporter chief to beam him over once they are out of warp. They were then hailed by Temugin and he said he wanted them to watch as he kills Chloe and he left his chair and the whole bridge was in view showing him and the Green Comet and he began by blocking all of the Green Comets kicks and punches. The Green Comet then grabbed his shoulders, jumped over him, crossed her legs around his waist and tried to choke hold him but Temugin then fell on his back to get her off. He then put his hands underneath her jaw and tried to rip her head off and she tried to pull his hands away but he then slammed her head to a corner of his chair making her loose her grip. Her wig fell off and she bled from the left corner of her forehead she continued to fight and evade his punches and kicks until she kicked him in the balls, punched him in the left cheek twice and he brought his head up underneath her jaw making her bite her tongue and bleeding in the mouth. He then head butt her in the forehead knocking her down, she threw two blades at him but he jumped in between them and he in a flash he grabbed her by the front collar and started punching her repeatedly. She pulled out her switchblade and stabbed him in the arm holding her and her pulled her hand off and the switchblade and threw it to the side and he picked her up and threw her against the bulkhead. The Challenger fired all weapons as they chased the Vegas and out of nowhere the Enterprise barreled beside the Challenger and fired as well and was able to blast some holes on the Vegas. Kirk hailed the Challenger and told Michael it will be a good idea if they concentrated all their firepower on one spot to the destroy the shields and both the ships began firing on one spot of the back of the Vegas. On the Vegas Temugin was on top of the Green Comet when he lost his balance as the ship shook and a computer voice said the guidance system is offline. Temugin screamed in anger and he was on his way back to his chair when the Green Comet threw another switchblade and struck his back. He yelped but he was able to pull it out and the Green Comet jumped on his back and bite on his left shoulder and he grabbed her and threw her on her back, Temugin then tried planting his foot on her but she moved away.

The ships passed the Xindus system and Malon said the Vegas's shields has dropped to 50% while in the meantime Carrie left the bridge when no one was noticing. The Green Comet got up and hit Temugin directly on his spine and she got one of her swords and started swinging at Temugin as he dodged her swings till he grabbed her sword in mid motion, ripped it out of her hands and threw it away before kicking her in the chest. She got up and winged her other sword from her back cutting the left side of his left arm and tried to stab him in the gut but she missed as he came behind her, grabbed and pulled her left arm back and pushed her forward but she threw her head back hitting his face and swung her sword as she turned cutting his left ear off and he pushed her away as he screamed and cradled where his left ear was. The Green Comet swung her sword again till he rand and punched it out of her hand and back handed her in the face and as she fell back he grabbed one of her knives and drove it into her stomach. Michael screamed and Temugin rose up and pulled the knife out as he shoved her away with his boot before going to his chair and slipping the rings on chair to his fingers and repaired the damaged shields and guidance system as they passed the Idini Cluster. Michael was told that the damage to the Vegas was repaired and Michael said, "Sound collision alarm! Everyone brace for impact, we are going to ram him!", Petra turned to him shocked but before she said anything Michael pushed Petra's hands off the controls and pushed the throttle up all the way and the Challenger passed the Enterprise, busted through the shields and hit the left nacelle and both ships were knocked out of warp and spun away from each other in space. Temugin was then thrown from his seat and slammed his back on the main viewer cracking the screen as his followers were carrying Chloe (unmasked) away and were all thrown down as well and she pulled a pin from her belt of six grenades and threw them to his chair where they landed directly in the seat. One of the soldiers yelled and ran to grab them only for the chair to explode including the soldier as shrapnel flew all over the bridge as Chloe laid flat on the ground as the rest of the bridge crew and the followers that were carrying Chloe away were hit. On the Challenger the bridge crew looked in shock at Michael as they recovered and Gross told him she detected an explosion on the Vegas and the ship's shields are down and Michael ordered Petra to have the ship in position over the Vegas.

Temugin screamed, "NO!", Chloe pulled out her communicator but before she said anything Temugin's boot fell on her hand and crushed it along with her communicator and she screamed in pain. Temugin said, "You think you can avoid your fate Ms. Valkyrie, you are wrong. Your death is inevitable as are your loved ones.", then there was commotion outside and the entrance to the bridge exploded as Temugin shielded his eyes and as he looked Carrie's fist slammed into his nose and he was thrown back. Carrie mentally threw him against one of the consoles and she asked her sister if she is alright but then Temugin head butted her against her chest and was thrown against the walland he grabbed her throat and proceeded to choke till she kneed him between the legs and twisted him around and threw him on his back to the floor. He then grabbed her feet and tripped her but before she could get up he grabbed her and threw her against the wall and squeezed her throat tightly as her eyes started to turn bloodshot and her face turned red as he said, "Now I will avenge my father and the Ten Rings will...", all of a sudden one of Chloe's swords pierced through his back where his heart is and Chloe leaned on the sword making it turn upwards and Carrie mentally grabbed the blade and it went ripping through his shoulder and he fell to his knees as Chloe fell back on the floor as Temugin looked at his wound in shock before more soldiers came in and Carrie stood at Chloe's side when suddenly they dematerialized. Michael asked the status of both Chloe and Carrie and Crow told him they will both live and Petra called out the Vegas is powering up weapons and is turning to face them. Michael ordered to raise shields but Arsenal said from his console that both shields and warp drive are unresponsive and the Enterprise rose from behind the Vegas and fired phasers and torpedoes on the nacelles and aft body causing the nacelles to blow apart in skeletal flaming structures while on the Vegas the soldiers and crew were blown from their stations and on the walkways as they screamed. As the ship hovered in space with secondary explosions going off Kirk ordered the ship to surrender but then Temugin's voice came on audio and yelled, "I WOULD RATHER BURN IN HELL!", then the Vegas fired on the Challenger causing multiple hits along the front of the saucer section but the Enterprise fired two torpedoes making the bridge of the Vegas glowed red as they approached from behind and Temugin watched the Challenger with the left side of his body soaked in blood as he screamed in anger as the torpedoes hit the bridge causing a large explosion and a chain reaction as the rest of the Vegas explode. The Enterprise then guided the Challenger to Starbase 32 where they can make their repairs and Michael asked what happened to the situation with the Romulans and Klingons as they were chased across their space and Kirk replied that it is being handled by the politicians and there's nothing to worry about.

Chloe remained in sickbay throughout the time the ship was being repaired and once the ship was repaired and replacement crews covering the ones that were lost during Temugin's wrath the Challenger continued its journey. They visited the systems of Caremma and Mordan where Michael and the others found out they were once occupied by Galactor's Empire and Michael called the Federation to send medical and humanitarian aid as he had the ship send shuttles to the surface on the two habitable planet's in the systems to drop off supplies to help them before continuing their journey. As they journeyed deep into the southern unexplored space of the Beta Quadrant they charted Oceanus where the habitable planet in the system is covered with water after the polar ice caps melted and the people live a nomadic life on the water. At Epsilon Mynos the habitable planet is volcanic and the people are composed of rock and lava and because of their heat no one can touch them nor can't they be aboard a starship. Marejaretus had a desert like planet suffering from a nuclear war and there were groups of villages and towns either just trying to get on with their lives or trying to form some form of government. At Sulvin the habitable planet is composed of all farmers or miners and their government is solely focused on doing their duties either as farmers, miners or selling their products in marketplaces but the unfortunate part is they have a law against trading or selling their products off their planet unless they live on the planet. After Sulvin they proceeded east and for a long time they did not run into any habitable planets and people not in the science divisions took this time to relax or do some recreation. Michael spent his time getting his wife meals when she rests in bed and helps her trying to walk and then jog to get her body back in shape and rehab and he even gives her body massages. After hearing about Carrie fighting Temugin Arsenal taught her how to use firearms and even to his surprise see her interested in hand to hand combat training while for Ender and Petra (when their shifts are over) they slept in together in bed and at times made love. After a long trip through empty space of uninhabited systems they encountered the Grizzela system where the one inhabited planet is composed of inhabitants living in native american culture but look like bears and communicate through their howls which Michael decided to leave them be and let the Federation representative take their chance at first contact. They traveled to another system at the far right bottom corner of the galaxy where the inhabited planet in the system is the home of the Sheliak Corporate but because of the toxic air the away beam beamed down in biohazard suits and when the Sheliaks saw them they considered them weak and inferior and they told Michael and his companions to leave and warn everyone else that if they cross paths with them again then they will be eliminated. After they were forced to leave Michael had the ship move north and to every planet they came across they warned them about the Sheliaks.

When the Challenger reached Tau Cyngna V they received a distress call from the SS Artemis but when the Challenger reached their location the ship was already entering the atmosphere and Michael sent Ender to pull the ship out. Ender flew underneath the ship and tried to push the ship up. The gun dam's armor heated up and the inside started feeling like a sauna and Ender was unable to push the ship out and decided to keep it level as it fell towards the surface. Once through Ender tried to get the belly up of the ship but his engines were not strong enough as the ship slammed the ground hard and the VerKa flew out from underneath just in time to keep from getting crushed and as the ship and VerKa went down the mountain the gundam rolled down on its side and Ender rocked side to side in his seat as the view on his screen spun mixing the mountain with the sky and Ender passed out when it came to a sudden stop as the gundam slammed into the bottom. When he woke up his suit was cut open and saw he was being treated by the doctor of the crashed ship as he noticed from the messy sickbay where anything that was loose was everywhere even on the floor. Michael and medical personnel from the Challenger were beamed down to the surface and Petra ran up to him and embraced him as she cried and kissed him. In the meantime Michael asked the captain if they need help boarding on the Challenger and the captain told him no because they are colonists and are planning to live on this planet except one of the engines failed in reentry making it difficult to control their landing until Ender arrived and helped them. Both Michael and Ender were given an applause for their help and Michael told them good luck and to watch out for their neighbors, the Sheliak and left them some food, medical supplies and home building gear before the Challenger left orbit. The Challenger passed the inhabited systems of Armens and Kavis Alpha and when they reached Septimus the inhabitants in one of the planets are made of rock with the vegetation on the planet in a constant climate of the fall season and they rely on soil to live in wealth and do not drink water unless it is part of the soil and their technology is associated with that of the 1700s on earth time. The habitable planets of Mintaka and Deta Rana were in a pre evolutionary state where life is just beginning and Landris was difficult to communicate because the habitable planet in the system is populated by comedians, clowns and jokesters and they do not take anything seriously. When the away team was beamed down it took them half a day to locate any sign of a government body because the comedians pretended they were but they were fooling them and were always sent to the wrong direction. When trying to learn their laws and customs they either contradict each other or did not make any sense. Everyone had to stay close together or keep an eye on each other because if one of them gets separated it is almost impossible to find each other since they are really interested in having an audience and they are always surrounded. When it was dark they decided to leave but they soon found out that nighttime is a time for adult comedy and they were then surrounded by people who make vulgar jokes or do things that were either sexually cometic or were hard to tell whether they would hurt them or were playing jokes and Michael ordered the away team back and the Challenger left the system as Michael had Gross note the system as strictly observe only.

The Challenger then stopped off at Nuq'tal and the away timbered down with Michael, Chloe and Arsenal part of the team but when they entered a nearby town they notice the people started going into hiding and Ender called Michael telling him there are three Klingon cruisers closing in around them and the klingons that were hidden surprised the away team by opening phaser fire. They took cover but lost both two security members as they were vaporized and Michael scanned the area and saw a platoon size of reinforcements arrived for the klingons surrounding them but as Michael was deciding what to do he heard screams and yells from the klingons side and Michael saw it was the Green Comet as she threw her blades and started slicing up the klingons causing chaos within their ranks. Back in space Gross and Petra raised shields and began evasive maneuvers as they were attacked taking multiple hits on their shields and Gross told Malon to fire at will. The Challenger flew in evasive maneuvers as the Klingon cruisers flew around and Malon fired torpedoes in a scatter pattern and one torpedo ended up hitting a cruiser directly in the stern at the aft torpedo bay causing the entire cruiser to explode. A Klingon cruiser then decloaked right in front of the Challenger but before it could fire Malon already fired a torpedo and it flew and struck the head of the cruiser causing it to explode and the body of the ship to drift in space. They watched as three more Klingon battlecruisers appeared while on the surface Chloe fought against the klingons as they now drew their batlithes and knives while Michael and the others fired their phasers to give her cover while also stunning some klingons at the same time. Ender was able to climb onto the saucer section as the ship shook from repeated hits on the shields by the torpedoes from the klingon ships and he said, "How do you expect me to fire my rifle when the ship is constantly shacking?!", Petra said, "Then use something else! You have a beam saber right?!", Ender looked amused and said, "Oh.", and he ran forward pulling out his beam saber and he flew off the saucer section and was about to chop the neck of the cruiser till it suddenly went cloaked. Ender looked around confused and he swiped the space around him but did not hit anything and he dodged an incoming torpedo as the same cruiser decloaked and Ender said, "Malon do you have any of those flare torpedoes?", Marlon said, "Yes sir.", Ender replied, "Use them!", Malon said, "Sir you won't be able to see!", Ender said, "Don't worry about it just fire!", Malon pressed a few buttons before she pressed the firing button and a white torpedo flew and detonated revealing two klingon cruisers cloaked and Ender pressed a button and a set of glasses came down over his eyes and said, "All right, now this should be easy.", and the VerKa flew towards to the first klingon ship with his beam sword drawn.

On the surface Chloe was whipping out the entire Klingon force singlehandedly while Michael tries to fight his way towards her till there was only one left and he looked like a kid as Chloe stood over him with his back to a wall. Michael notices she is covered with dirt, grim and specks of klingon blood and he tells her to let him go because he is not a threat anymore. Chloe ignores him and kicks a batlithe to the kids reach and tells him to pick it up and fight and when the kid just stares back up at her snarling as Michael yells for Chloe to stand down. The kid then suddenly reaches for it when Chloe swings her sword and cuts the kid's right hand off and he howls in pain as he held the stump and Chloe was about to swing her sword till Michael grabbed her from behind and yelled in his communicator, "CHALLENGER BEAM US UP NOW!", and they dematerialized. During the lull in the fighting after Ender had destroyed all the klingon ships present the Challenger went into high warp and did not stop till they reached the Koinonia system where they stopped to make repairs and in the meantime Chloe stayed in Michael's quarters to rest and recuperate from their ordeal. After they left the system on full impulse Petra informs Michael they are being approached by two unknown vessels and Michael set the ship on yellow alert before having Law hail the ship and inform them of who they are and the Challenger's mission in this part of space. Michael gave a look as if they looked familiar as he saw the two ships were Siegfrid Variant 1 class when they replied with typed message only to Law to follow them and after a short while they stopped and a Rewoola escorted by two Musaka class ships appeared and Michael said, "I don't believe it.", and he smiled when Law informed him they are being hailed and he told her to put it on visual and Char Azenable's face appeared and Michael said, "Char Azenable, what brings you into this part of space?", Char smirked beneath his mask and said, "I would ask you the same thing. Follow me to the new home of the Principality of Zeon, we have a lot to discuss.", the Challenger followed the ships just outside the Darsaean system where a series of space colonies that were still known as Sides (From the Mobile Suit Gundam universe) sat as if they are blockading the system as the Challenger entered one known as Loum and docked alongside the Rewoola as variants 1, 3 and 4 of the Siegfrid class ships and multiple civilian cruise transports surrounded the docks.

Michael assembled a welcoming committee with full military honors as the first Zeon soldiers wearing green uniforms entered through the walkway first before Casval Rem Deikun in his red dress uniform (who is also Char as he wore the mask) entered along with Haman Karn. Michael and Gross greeted them and they went into the officer's conference room where Casval told them that he and Haman along with the help of the Federation moved the Spacenoids out of the system they lived in because of the wars and as he and Haman led their people deep into unexplored space in almost the exact route the Challenger has taken they were welcomed by the Darsaeans and allowed them to setup their new home within the Darsaean Alliance outside the systems of Darsaean, Luzaera, Welgaia, Jaeris, Vandor and Veridian where the Zeons built or moved their Sides or space colonies in between the systems to establish communications and supply lines and in the meantime built more and improved ships and mobile suits including ships that look like submarines equivalent to late 20th and early 21st century earth. Casval also told them that they had conflicts with the Klingons when they expanded to this part of space but they stopped them outside the Veridian system once they built ballistic missile ships (that look like submarines on earth) and threatened to use them on the Nuq'tal, Gren-ga Tharg and Maranga systems if they continue their conquest in this part of space and they are now at a stalemate. He also told Michael the alliance is also expanding to the Nelvana and S2-Eridani systems and the Principality of Zeon is appointed to build a space defense system to prevent the Klingons from invading the Darsaean Alliance. Michael said, "May I ask how are you going to cover three sectors of space with only ships?", Haman set a small handheld device on the table and pressed a button on the top to show a 3D display of a series of asteroids and random Side stations in a ring and Haman said, "I'm sure you remember Axis, 5th Luna and A Baoa Qu.", Michael said, "You mean the asteroid bases Zeon use to occupy I assume.", Human said, "Correct. These asteroids are constructed in the same manner with some of them here...", four large asteroids were highlighted and revealed to have booster engines in the back, "are built like Axis so if need to be they can change position or be used to launch a counteroffensive if need be.", Casval said, "Haman we are not planning to start a war.", Haman said, "I said if need be not that we will, we discussed this Deikun! We need to be prepared in case we have to strike!", Casval said, "Fleet Admiral Karn do you wish to challenge the agreement we made with the Darsaeans?", awkward silence as Michael and Gross watched them and Haman said, "No sir.", Michael looked at the display and pointed at two largest rock bases like Solomon and said, "It looks like you recreated both A Baoa Qu, Axis and 5th Luna! What about these Side stations?", Haman said, "We have seven of them for resupply and stations for our troops and ships for recreation, training and repairs. They are also used in case VIPs come to visit the defenses. The two large bases we called A Baoa Qu's 1 and 2 are the headquarters for the north and southern defenses and hold the reserve forces while the main forces surround Axis's 1-4 and 13 5th Luna like bases but their interiors have been modified so the Klingons won't know the interior and the Axis's also hold and are capable of launching ballistic missiles or Planet Enders.", Michael looked puzzled and said, "Planet...?", and he saw Casval's look at Haman and Michael said, "No matter although I would like to see what you have accomplished as our ship is being repaired.", Casval said, "Don't worry about the repairs our people will help so you can continue your journey. In the meantime you may look at what we accomplished since we last saw each other even though it was awkward.", Michael said, "Don't worry, it's water under the bridge.", Casaval and Haman looked at him confused and Michael looked at them strangely and said, "All is forgiven, it's an old earth saying.", and they understood.

In a large hanger various Zeon gundam mobile types stood ranging from Char's red Zaku to the Sazabi as Michael, Chloe, Gross and Arsenal stood with Casval and Haman with a few guards and Michael yelled with excitement, "DUDE THIS IS AWESOME!", and he started climbing on top of the Sazabi and one of the guards was about to protest till Casval raised a hand to stop him and said, "It's alight.", Arsenal looked around both excited and confused as he walked ahead and Chloe said, "You have to forgive Michael, ever since he somehow came back to life and lost his sister he has random episodes of excitement and looks cheerful.", Haman said, "What about him.", and they saw Arsenal hugging the MSN-02 Zeong smiling and Chloe said, "Arsenal? He's special, and loves to build machines and weapons.", Michael yelled out, "Hey! You better change these power couplings on the right shoulder or you'll lose control of your right arm!", they looked up to see Michael already opened one of the maintenance hatches and was looking inside the Sazabi's right shoulder and Chloe yelled out, "Michael get down from there! That suit is not yours!", Michael yelled, "Just a minute! Arsenal stop hugging that thing!", Chloe called out to him again as Casval tried to contain his smile while Haman's face turned red and Michael yelled out, "Okay, okay, geez! Arsenal you're freaking me out! Stop hugging that damn thing!", and Michael jumped down and said, "That's cool! The only other mobile suits I've seen is the VerKa we have in the Challenger's hanger and the standard RGM's and MS's the Federation and Zhargosia has on their starships.", Casual said, "We consistently develop different models to keep the Klingons from trying to figure out the inner workings of our suits and many of them are designed for specific people as you may have well known.", Michael said, "Did you try miniaturizing them so they are more like suits rather than these big machines?", Casval said, "You mean like to just fit a person or the pilot?", Michael said, "Exactly! It will save a lot of space in your ships and be able to build more of them!", Casval said, "Make them like the old fighter jets on Earth.", and he looked interested and said, "I like that.", Michael said, "Then you should speak to Tony Stark! He'll be able to help you out and get started if not design some suits for you as well!", Casval said, "I guess I will, next time I visit Federation space.", they showed them around the space colony till the Challenger was repaired and when they decided to leave Casval and Haman wished them good luck and they escorted the Challenger till they passed the Vandor system.

As they continued their journey Chloe took the time along with Michael to do some hand to hand and martial arts training even though half the time Michael kicks her butt but she still insists on fighting him for enjoyment. The Challenger surveyed and passed the Qinxaea Nebula while in the meantime Carol entered her and Crow's quarters and found it was dark and heard the song "Season of the Witch" by Donovon played and she entered looking around and out of the darkness Crow was behind her and she almost jumped fright and he asked sherif she remembers what day this is and she said this was the day they both reconnected on Terra II and she looked up at him seeing his pale face and fangs as he smiled and she smiled as well before she kissed him and they danced. The Challenger passed the Orelious system (where the habitable planet there is all in the color purple either bright or dark), and Junon (where a planet looked like it is enduring an Ice Age similar to that of Earth in the past). The planet Opperline though a desert like planet holds a rich deposit of copper and the next planet Cheydinhall is a mixture of both the Great Plains and canyons with no oceans but large bodies of lakes and both planets have no signs of humanoid life either because it is too hot (Opperline) or too rich with oxygen (Cheydinhall). The Challenger then reached a system where there is a planet there that is suitable for life and Michael remembered the deal with Khan and Gross also notified him that the neighboring system also has another planet suitable for life and Michael was about to tell Law to send a message to Zhargosia when all of a sudden Petra said, "Sir ship coming out of high warp!", and before the Challenger the Dreadnought appeared in front of them out of warp and Khan appeared on the view screen before Law could tell Michael and Khan said, "Sorry Captain Valkyrie, we have been monitoring your progress throughout the Beta Quadrant as we followed far behind. I see you were able to fulfill your agreement and find us not just one but two planets we can occupy and call home.", Michael said, "Does Zhargosia or the Federation know you were following us?", Khan said, "No, our comm links could not reach that far.", and Michael knew Khan was lying and he raised his hand to keep Law from saying anything and Michael said, "Well we thank you for your concern and save us the trouble of finding you since you could have easily have gotten lost.", Petra and the others kept a straight face as Michael was being sarcastic and Khan said, "It's our pleasure captain, and if you're concern on names our new home is decided to be Galtonia and the next planet we will occupy will be called Alpha Surias.", Michael said, "And the name of your small empire?", Khan said, "Velora Aggregate.", and Michael detected the sarcasm in Khan's voice and he said, "Excellent. I hope we will met again to discuss what you have promised to me and Zhargosia.", Khan said, "We will, once we are settled and our home is firmly established.", and Khan's image disappeared and the Dreadnought turned about and headed towards Galtonia while the Challenger left and headed to survey what will be known as the Ul-Kimari Expanse.

The Ul-Kimari Expanse was vast, four sectors long and it is a a foggy purple/pink space making visual possible only for short range as the Challenger traveled through as Michael laid back in bed resting with Chloe lying on top of him and she said, "That Khan is an ass hole.", Michael said, "You said it honey.", Chloe said, "What deal did you make with him?", Michael said, "To train Ender and Petra how to use their superhuman like abilities. In essence putting them through Battle School again only not as harsh as what Ender told me.", Chloe looked at him and said, "You better hope he doesn't take advantage of Ender and teaches him to be more like Khan.", Michael said still relaxed with his head back, "Don't worry, I have that taken care of.", Chloe rested her head back down to his chest and said, "By the way did you speak to Carol?", Michael said, "No, why?", Chloe said, "She said Crow is acting strangely. He keeps the light very low in their quarters and in his office in sickbay and she is concerned.", Michael said, "I'll talk to him, later.", and he kissed the top of her head and she looks up smiling and they began kissing till red alert sounded and Law's voice came over the intercom calling Michael to the bridge. When he got up there he was told by Law she hears communications from the Garidians and Romulans assembling their forces for an attack by a large force the size of an invasion fleet. Michael said, "How big is this fleet and who are they?", Gross said, "I detect 120 plus ships and it is lead by...", the intercom system came on and a voice said, "This is Gabriel Valkyrie, in the name of my father's empire you will all cease hostilities and surrender your forces and your people to us or prepare to see your lives and your loved ones end.", Michael sat in his chair not moving with an expressionless face as the crew around looked at him in shock. Michael said, "Commander do you know where he is?", Gross said, "The fleet is one sector ahead of us coming out of the Expanse and has so far not detected us yet.", Michael said, "Any signs of a command ship?", Gross said, "Yes sir.", and Michael came up and looked down her scanner to see a large square like ship with the name "Infinity" on the side with a half globe structure appearing below it eminating a florescent blue color and Michael said, "What is that blue structure?", Gross said, "Not sure sir, possible the ships power source.", Michael said, "Notify Arsenal to setup the transporters so I can beam aboard.", Gross said, "Sir how are we going to reach that ship when we know it's heavily defended?", Michael said, "Ms. Arkanian?", Petra said, "It'll be a rough ride but I don't think I can hold position for you to beam back.", Michael said, "Just hang on as long as you can.", the Challenger continued on warp power but headed towards the fleet led by Gabriel and Michael was already in the transporter room and stood on the transporter pad as Law began the countdown, Law said, "Transport in 5, 4, 3, 2...", before she could finish a torpedo went through the front of the saucer section in front of the bridge making the ship jolt and spun out of control forcing the ship out of warp sending people flying about the ship and hallways.

The ship slowed down and everyone was able to get back up and Michael asked if they arrived and Law replied, "Yes sir, surprisingly!", Michael dematerialized and once he rematerialized on the all grey and black ship he answered his communicator in his black uniform and was told the ship can't leave because the warp engines are offline. The VerKa was immediately launched and assumed his position on top of the saucer section as the Iron Defenders flew out and made a defensive umbrella around the ship. While chaos assumed in space as ships both from the Romulans, Garidians and the Valkyrie Empire under Gabriel fired about with the Iron Defenders and the VerKa fired their rifles and weapons to keep the Valkyrie Empire ships at bay soldiers within the command ship closed in on Michael's position as he heard the sound of boots approaching and Michael then ripped apart a computer wall panel and grasped one of the power cords and was able to hack into the system to find out where Gabriel is. A voice yelled, "Sir get your hand out of the power cables now!", and Michael just looked at the armor suited soldier with others behind him and said, "Really.", more soldiers marched down the hallway in formation till they saw bright white lights and the sound of an electrical current mixed with screams till it died out and the soldiers were standing ready with their rifles and swords as a figure emerged from the left turn of the hallway with the lights around him off except from some sparks issuing forth behind him till he reached the lighted section to reveal it is Michael. Michael said, "What's the matter, lost your groove?", the soldiers looked at each other confused and the song "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum played in the loudspeakers and the soldiers looked up even more confused and at Michael stunned as he started dancing and singing as he moved towards them when all of a sudden Michael made a roundhouse kick and grabbed another and threw him down the hallway so hard his body barreled down others in his path. He then grabbed another and he flipped over him before slamming him down making a big dent on the metal floor and Michael flipped while pulling two knives out and sliced two soldiers in his path. He then proceeded to kick and punch the soldiers in his path so hard every punch and kick either killed them or knocked them out even with the metal armor. A figure stood next to a large chair facing the glass and viewing the space battle before them when the door behind them slide open and a voice yelled out, "GABRIEL!", and Gabriel Valkyrie turned around in his blue, white and gold uniform with his sword out as Michael pulled out his as well and Gabriel said, "So you are here to avenge your sister. Hmm, well I'm here to avenge my father's death as well and show him how worthy of a son I am.", another voice said, "Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance. I like the sound of that.", the chair turned to reveal Satan as he smiled and said, "Betraying your own flesh and blood. This is the one type of one on one fight to the death I would like to see let alone I be part of.", Michael sighed and said, "Great, two lunatics at once.", Gabriel said, "Well I'm not as crazy as him.", and Satan glared at him and grunted before Michael twists the handlebar on his sword to reveal a second blade and pulled it out and beckoned him with both of his swords and yelled out, "COME ON!", and Satan also pulled out his sword (which Michael looked wide eyed as it was about the size of him) and both Gabriel and Satan yelled as they both crossed swords with Michael.

They fought Michael back up to a staircase to the right and up to the balcony above the room's entrance when Michael was able to surprise Gabriel and kicked him hard in the chest sending him off the balcony while he knocked Satan back where they entered the balcony by punching him hard in the stomach before Michael jumped over the edge. Gabriel was about to get up till Michael yelled as he knocked one of the support beams down with one swing of his arm and part of the broken column fell pinning his brother to the floor. Michael then continued to fight against Satan as he jumped off the balcony yelling and crushed a floor panel as he landed as both Gabriel and Michael looked wide eyed and every swing Satan made he knocked Michael's sword away and forced him back towards the front of the room till Satan extended his left hand and the wall panels shook then blew apart as cables appeared and started whipping at Michael as he swung his sword and sliced away pieces of them as they came after him while he continues to keep Satan at bay till all of a sudden Satan screamed as his eyes shinned bright red and Michael was thrown back slamming into the back of the set Satan was sitting and the cables hung over him in the air as Satan laughed sending chills down Michael's spine and he said, "You think this is all I can do to destroy you?", and his eyes flashed yellow and on the Challenger Chloe vanished as she just entered the bridge and Law gasped in shock while the bridge crew watched in shock. Satan's eyes returned the way they were as he chuckled which Michael first seemed confused whether he was or growling and said, "What did you?", Satan continued smiling and Michael spoke louder, "What did you do?!", and Satan told him he sent his wife back to Terra II with her memory wiped clean and with a family that is more loving and caring than him and he made a hideous chuckle that made Michael look down and heard his communicator go off with Law saying, "Sir Ms. Valkyrie just vanished! Sir, SIR!", and Michael looked up with his eyes lighted up red and Satan said, "That's the spirit. Now show me your anger!", veins appeared on Michael's face as the room shook and the song "Ode to Joy" played as Michael screamed and leapt after Satan and as the cables went after him they were all shredded in one swipe of his sword or as Michael advanced and every swing he made at Satan his sword was thrown back every time Michael swung at him and Satan faltered back and looked confused. Michael continued his mad thrashing pushing Satan closer and closer to one of the two vents that lead straight down to the ship's main power core and when Gabriel jumped and was bringing his sword down Michael just spun and kicked him in the face sending him flying to the wall and Michael resumed as if nothing happened and when Satan realized he's at the edge he brought his sword down and intercepted both Michael's crossed swords and they both began pushing both grunting and growling in anger as they both flexed their muscles and Michael screamed, "GO BACK TO HELL!", and in one thrust and scream baring razor sharp teeth Satan was thrown back by an invisible force leaving Satan in shock as he fell down the lighted shaft screaming "NOOOOO!", and vanished at the bottom.

He then sensed something and he dodged to the right as Gabriel brought down his sword just missing Michael and hit the floor and he crossed swords with Michael both showing burning anger. On the Challenger Ender was doing his best to protect the ship and firing on the enemy ship's and mobile knight looking suits with a mobile assault rifle and when the suits occasionally break through the protective barrier by the Iron Defenders as they fired away he pulls out his beam saber and slices them up in one stroke each or kicks them so hard they flew back outside the barrier where they were blown away by the Iron Defenders while at the same time Malon continued firing both phasers and torpedoes all around as the ships and suits of the entire fleet started closing in even as they fought against the Romulans and Garidians. Back on the ship Michael continues to fight his brother even as his brother knocks one of his swords out of his hands and using only his primary sword and he tries to tell his brother there is no point in fighting as their father is still alive and is not here to help Gabriel and he yelled, "YOU'RE LYING!", and he brought his sword down over Michael and pushed him closer and closer to the same shaft and Michael yelled, "I'M NOT!", and he pushed Gabriel off knocking him to the floor and had his sword pointing at Gabriel's throat and said, "Did you ever ask Satan about our father?", Gabriel said puzzled, "What do you mean?", Michael said, "He came from the other side. Did he not tell you about our father?", Gabriel said, "He says he is free and brought him out of hell.", Michael said, "What does that tell you about our father?", and Michael told hem it is not too late join his family and Gabriel asked what does he mean and Michael said him, Chloe, Carol, Carrie and the rest and they are his new family and Gabriel can join. They are all waiting for him and Gabriel said what about their sister and Michael told him she has forgiven him as his mind was corrupted by their parents. He extended his hand out to Gabriel as he looked at it and his brother and first looked surprised and then stern confidence as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled himself up before putting his sword away. All of a sudden the doors on the balcony opened and the soldiers came out and started blasting their guns as Michael and Gabriel dodged the fire and he pulled Gabriel with him as he looked confused and yelled, "The door is sealed!", Michael said, "We aren't going for the door!", Gabriel looked and saw the shaft they were running to and Gabriel yelled out, "You know I hate jumping off high places!", and Michael laughed and yelled, "I know you do!", and they both jumped down the shaft screaming Gabriel in fear while Michael in delight. They fell and to their surprise they end up crashing into an elevator going down and they were surrounded by soldiers and they both smiled. When the doors open two soldiers fell out and Michael and his brother ran out and made their way to the bridge till Michael's communicator went off and Petra said, "Sir we only have 15% shields left, and all the Iron Defenders are almost destroyed and engines are now offline! We can't hold any longer sir!", Michael told her he is heading to the bridge of the command ship and he will find a way to give the Challenger covering fire once he and Gabriel gain control and set it on self destruct to blast a hole through the fleet and Petra sounded startled and said, "What?! Why is he...", and he cut her off.

On their way to the bridge Gabriel told him Chloe's father is on board and he is the captain of the ship making Michael more eager to get there. When they got there they see soldiers operating the controls that looked the same and they all turned around and Michael saw a man with a sky-blue suit, blond hair, green eyes and Michael looked angry and said, "You.", and Dr. DNA yelled, "KILL THEM NOW!", and Michael pulled out his phaser as his brother pulled out his sidearm and fired away in a couple of seconds and all of them were down except Dr. DNA and Gabriel smirked and said, "Looks like I'm still faster than you.", Michael looked at him sarcastically and said, "Yeah but I can still kick your ass in hand to hand combat.", and Gabriel said, "In that case he's all yours.", Michael walked up to him fast putting his phaser away and as he tried to punch him he noticed he moves fast and he also knows martial arts and Michael tried both kicking and punching and even tried to grab hold of him but he was too fast and he grabbed Michael's arm and back and smacked his head on one of the control panels and Gabriel joined in but as he tried to punch him Dr. DNA dodged and kicked him in the back sending him flying to the floor. Michael broke from his grasp and he and Gabriel went after him and were both shocked as both of them were kicked in the face at one time and stubbled back dizzy and before they knew it Dr. DNA jumped into the only escape pod connected to the bridge and closed the door just when Michael tried to get him and he pounded on the door in anger and Dr. DNA smiled when the pod jettisoned. Gabriel called him over and Michael ran up to him on one of the consoles and saw him inputting commands to the batteries and they stopped firing on the Challenger and turned towards the rest of the fleet as the controllers and bridge commanders looked surprised when the guns pointed at them and Gabriel said, "Well, it was fun while it lasted.", and he pressed a button and the batteries fired blowing apart ships and mobile suits even causing a few large ships to explode in a chain reaction showering flaming debris on nearby ships causing multiple fires and crushing the mobile suits in their path. In the fighting the VerKa's right leg is blown away and he fell as his rifle was shot from his hand and Ender pulled out the beam pistol and started firing at the suits as they destroyed all the Iron Defenders and came after him but then that pistol was also blown away from his right hand and took a direct hit on the chest and face blowing the right side of the face off the VerKa. The monitors inside sizzled and Ender pulled a lever and the hatch blew out and as a suit charged with its metal sword pointed at him Ender immediately pulled out his beam saber and sliced at the suit causing it to explode right in front of him as the VerKa fell back to dodge the flames. The command ship then sped forward first slow then at full impulse like speed still firing its batteries as Michael and Gabriel materialized on the bridge and a security guard pulled out her phaser but Michael put his hand out and blocked her and said, "No he's alright!", and the bridge crew looked at them both stunned as Michael sat in his seat with Gabriel behind him and Michael said, "Status report?", outside the VerKa pulled out both of its beam sabers and using the thrusters Ender was able to move about and sliced apart the suits that landed on the saucer section and tried to stab him and when he swings his swords the suits were either sliced apart or Ender shoves them in the bodies and rips the swords out tearing apart the insides of the suits as he fought ruthlessly while Michael and the bridge crew looked on in astonishment.

During this time the command ship flew right below the Challenger firing away and once it passed the ships and suits started firing upon it and tearing it apart. Michael said, "Arkanian focus all power on the shields!", Petra said, "Sir I am!", Michael said, "Including phaser power!", the crew looked at him stunned and Petra said, "Sir we won't...", Michael said, "Trust me commander!", and she pulled a lever down and the phasers stopped firing and they watched as Ender struggled to keep them at bay as Petra started to cry silently as his suit was getting banged up by punches or being cut up by the swords and Michael yelled over the intercom, "ALL STATIONS BRACE FOR CLOSE PROXIMITY DETONATION!", and as the command ship was being torn apart the blue half turned yellow as there was a growing rumbling sound till all of a sudden there was a terrific explosion as the command ship blew apart incinerating the closest ships and suits and sending a hail of debris all over the place peppering the other ships and smashing other suits causing some ships to explode and others issuing flames and small explosions as they were heavily damaged and the fighting was almost at a stand still till a series of starships that look like the Federation starships in Star Trek: The Original Series and The Motion Pictures appeared and the invasion fleet began retreating rapidly including the mobile suits not bothering to fly back to their motherships as they retreated as well making Michael and the crew of the Challenger sigh in relief. Once they were safely towed to Zhargosia space and the Challenger was in dry dock for repairs Gabriel was taken into custody and stood before a council with Michael present. Michael asked permission to go to Terra II to get Chloe back and the council replied that its in Federation territory and the system has been quarantined. Gabriel noticed that Michael is really upset and was about to grab his captain insignia till Gabriel replied that he will take full responsibility and help his brother get her with only the two of them. A council member replied, "You have no say in the matter as you twice invaded this galaxy and are responsible for the deaths of both Romulans and Zhargosians!", Michael said, "Don't forget he rigged his command ship to destroy many ships of the invasion fleet, let alone forced them to retreat due to heavy losses!", the council then had Gabriel taken outside as they and Michael talk and once he was the doors closed. When they reopened again Gabriel was taken back inside and the lead council member said, "Guards, remove his shackles!", Gabriel and the guards looked stunned and the council member said, "Now!", and the cuffs and shackles were taken off and Gabriel rubbed his wrists still a little stunned even as he and Michael left and he asked why and Michael said, "It's complicated, but you have to remain a low profile for a while.", and they walked out together.


End file.
